Love Will Show Us Everything
by Dreamer Dak
Summary: Eles não sabiam nada, então o amor lhes mostrou tudo, tudo o que precisavam compreender. Shortfic H/Hr A primeira fic que escrevi, arcaaaaica, aos poucos coloco as que vieram depois.


_**Love Will Show Us Everything**_

Dor.

Quando um coração se parte realmente há muita dor

Corria loucamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, as lágrimas correndo soltas por seu rosto como rios, precisava, realmente precisava se abrigar, chegar o mais rápido possível em um canto isolado era a única coisa que importava pra ela agora

Era noite, mas o incrível de Hogwarts era que, não importa a hora, quando algo acontece, a notícia sempre chega com a rapidez de um raio às pessoas interessadas no assunto... Oh, como ela sempre odiou isso. Geralmente as fofoquinhas sobre quem ficou com quem, quem traiu quem, o novo corte de cabelo medonho de quem, nunca a interessou... Até hoje...

Esbarrava em muitas pessoas durante o seu caminho, não se importava, mas ao que parece algumas daquelas pessoas a quem esbarrava se importavam com ela

- Ai! – Gina reclamou ao levar uma ombrada – mas que diabos está... Mione? O que foi que..? Hermione, espera!!

A ruiva correu atrás dela, qual será o motivo das lágrimas da amiga, era o que Gina se perguntava enquanto corria atrás de Hermione ate o salão comunal da Grifinória

O caminho para o salão comunal nunca pareceu tão longo à Hermione, que quando chegou ao quadro da mulher gorda gritou a senha, exasperada e entrou em disparada, com Gina em seus calcanhares. Jogou-se em sua poltrona preferida num canto isolado, era incrível como tudo que mais amava naquele castelo a lembrava dele e de tudo que passou sendo uma do Trio Parada-Dura... No momento, Hermione também odiava isso, então as lágrimas voltaram a jorrar com intensidade

- Mi...? – perguntou Gina hesitante – o que aconteceu dessa vez, amiga?

Hermione deu um soluço alto e seus ombros tremeram, assim como ela toda

- Ele... – murmurou com a voz rouca

Não precisou de mais nada, Gina entendeu

- Então já soube, não é?

- Como poderia não saber, Ginny? E ele nem pra me contar... e ainda me considera sua melhor amiga, cínico...

- Ele não contou ainda pra ninguém, Mi... foi agora há pouco...

- Isso não vai me consolar...

Gina olhou a amiga, penalizada

- Sei que não, mas você sabe que a culpa é sua. Você conseguiu me contar, mas não conseguiu contar ao próprio Harry que está apaixonada por ele, ora!

Fazia quase um ano que Gina, nesse mesmo lugar, ouviu Hermione desabafar o amor que descobriu sentir por Harry

- Gina!! Eu estou mal, desesperada, e você ainda vem jogar a culpa da minha tristeza em cima de mim mesma?! O que quer que eu faça? Que eu arranque os meus cabelos?? – disse com voz fraca de desespero

- Desculpe – sussurrou de cabeça baixa – mas você sabia que isso iria acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde

- Sempre soube, mas me negava a encarar a realidade... Sabe, às vezes viver de sonhos, de contos de fadas, é tão mais doce...

- Doce demais dá cáries, sabia? – falou Gina com um sorriso triste, numa tentativa de alegrar a amiga

Hermione olhou para Gina

- Meus pais são dentistas, e isso não é hora para piadinhas, pelo amor de Merlin!! – a morena disse com o olhar brilhante pelas lágrimas e pelas faíscas de raiva

- Ok, calma, só estava tentando amenizar a situação...mas enfim, desabafe – falou abraçando a amiga, de lado.

- Oh, Ginny, antes era tudo tão perfeito, eu já o amava mas... mas eu me conformava... Se o preço a pagar por querer estar sempre ao seu lado era ser apenas sua amiga... eu estava disposta a pagar, mas mesmo assim eu ainda tinha uma frágil esperança de um dia, quem sabe, ele me veria com outros olhos, me enxergaria de um jeito especial, mas aí, aquela Kimberly Taylor começou se jogar em cima dele e... e estragou tudo – disse Hermione, a voz falhando, e ao dizer o nome de Kim, que na verdade não era assim tão ruim, na opinião de Gina, a ruiva percebeu a voz da amiga voltar a embargar

- Bom, você já sabe o que eu acho da Kim, Mi. E não adianta fazer essa cara feia por eu ter usado o apelido dela! Embora eu não possa censurá-la por isso – disse Gina, acrescentando depois ao reparar na expressão furiosa de Hermione à menção do apelido de Kimberly

- Eu o amo, Gina, como você quer que eu reaja a aquela garota?! – disse Hermione voltando a chorar

- Ok, me desculpa, Mi. Você sabe que é a minha melhor amiga, não sabe? – disse a ruiva, abraçando a amiga enquanto ela assentia à pergunta e dizia um singelo "você também é minha melhor amiga...", ainda chorando copiosamente

Quando escutaram o ranger do quadro da mulher gorda se abrindo e se viraram para olhar...

Antes não tivessem feito isso, pois pela porta adentrava certo moreno de olhos esmeraldinos e cabelo revoltado, o motivo por tudo que já aconteceu na fic até agora... Pela porta adentrava Harry Potter, com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto

Ver aquele rapaz que tanto conhecia foi demais para Hermione, que encolheu o rosto contra Gina e começou a soluçar baixinho, se perguntando mentalmente como seria a amizade de Harry e ela a partir de hoje, pois ela tinha absoluta certeza de que não agüentaria ver Harry e Kimberly de mãos dadas, trocando sorrisos, ou pior, vai que ela, numa de suas rondas de monitoria encontra Harry e Kimberly se beijando em algum canto escuro? Essa idéia embrulhou o seu estômago

Harry avistou as meninas e se dirigiu até elas

- Olá Mi, olá Gi – disse fazendo uma piadinha boba – a noite está linda, não? Pena eu não poder pegar a vassoura pra dar um vôo... – acrescentou com um sorriso mais bobo ainda na direção da janela

- Não tão linda como poderia estar... – murmurou Gina, tentando a todo custo esconder o rosto da amiga, conhecia Hermione o suficiente para saber que ela não gostaria nada de que Harry a visse assim, frágil

Mas Hermione não colaborava, pois quando ouviu a voz de Harry soltou um gemido de tristeza

- Sorte tem Edwiges – continuou ele, ainda olhando a janela – que pode sair e voar quando quiser, sem ter hora pra voltar e... Hermione? O que foi? – disse reparando no rosto úmido da morena

- Na..Nada, Harry – gaguejou Hermione, enxugando com força as lágrimas – Ginny, a gente continua a conversar depois, eu vou subir, estou meio cansada...

- Certo, Mi – assentiu Gina – Boa Noite

- Boa Noite – respondeu Hermione, depois se virou para Harry com expressão sôfrega – Boa Noite, Harry...

- Mas... Mione... – apressou-se a falar e se levantar Harry, mas já era tarde, a morena já tinha subido as escadas rumo ao dormitório feminino e desaparecido de vista.

O sol entrava pela janela do quarto de Hermione, com seus raios pairando sobre o seu rosto, o dia chegara muito lentamente ou fora ela que não dormira?

O travesseiro ainda estava úmido pelas lágrimas derramadas. Depois da conversa com Gina ontem era só isso que ela havia feito desde que chegou, como alguém que enchia seu coração de tanto amor também podia enchê-lo de angústia? Hermione nunca foi muito de prestar atenção nos enigmas da vida nem de sair por aí filosofando sobre amores impossíveis e destino, contudo, desde que assumiu seu sentimento por Harry têm estado assim, o que o amor fez a ela? Será que a mudou tanto que agora não possa ser mais como era antes?

Levantou-se da cama, não estava com vontade de sair de seu refúgio, mas realmente não tinha escolha, não poderia simplesmente faltar a um dia útil por causa de sentimentos, ela nunca fora assim, sua consciência nunca a deixara ser impulsiva! Estudos sempre vinham antes de tudo, mas recentemente isso também mudara...mudara por causa dele.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, tomou um bom banho quente, escovou os dentes, se arrumou e saiu

O salão comunal estava deserto, a não ser por uma pessoa sentada numa poltrona olhando o fogo com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. _Mas será possível? É alguma perseguição? _pensou Hermione

Ao avistar Hermione, Harry se levantou e foi até ela

- Mione – disse ele com expressão séria – quero falar com você...

- Agora não dá Harry, eu já estou atrasada pros dois primeiros tempos de Feitiços e pelo visto você também – falou Hermione

- McGonnagal passou por aqui hoje mais cedo para avisar que o professor Flitwick estava passando mal e teríamos o tempo dele livre – disse Harry olhando fundo em seus olhos – Temos bastante tempo para conversar e você não vai escapar disso...

Hermione suspirou

- Ok, Harry, sobre o que quer conversar?

- Como sobre o que?! Sobre você, ora – disse ele dando um sorriso – Quero saber qual era o motivo de você ter estado chorando ontem...e não desminta – falou quando Hermione começou a retrucar – eu percebi...

- São problemas meus, Harry, esqueça – disse a morena virando o rosto, os olhos marejando

- Se são problemas seus, são problemas meus – disse, convicto, virando o rosto dela de volta na direção dele – Estou aqui para te proteger, Mi...

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Hermione, e num impulso abraçou Harry forte

- Harry...

Harry abraçava Hermione e ao mesmo tempo afundava o rosto nos cabelos da amiga, sempre amara o cheiro de lavanda que eles tinham, era inebriante, mas não era hora para se perder em contas do que ama em Hermione... Queria ajudar à amiga, ou quem sabe apenas consola-la, ela era tão especial para ele...

- Conte-me...

- Eu já descobri, Harry... – disse ela em um sussurro – Por que não me contou?

- Descobriu o que, Mi? – indagou Harry, confuso, quando uma luz brilhou em sua mente – Sobre Kim?

Ouvir o nome de sua rival re-acendia em Hermione a chama de raiva e ela se soltou mais que depressa de Harry, que estranhou

- Que foi, Mione? – perguntou ele, decepcionado com a separação brusca – Você não gosta da Kim?

Uma risada nervosa subiu aos lábios da morena que fez esforço descomunal para se controlar

- Podemos dizer que sim... – murmurou ela

- Mas o que ela te fez? – perguntou Harry, preocupado – Eu sei que a Kim é meio inconseqüente, portanto se ela fez ou disse algo que te magoou pode contar que eu vou lá e falo com ela

- Não, não foi ela que me fez algo – percebeu Hermione, de cabeça baixa – afinal, não posso culpá-la por... – falou mais para si mesma, mas calou-se depois

- Então quem foi? – perguntou o moreno, com expressão irada no rosto – Fala, porque o infeliz vai ver só o que vai acontecer com ele por mexer com a minha melhor amiga!!

Mais lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Hermione

- Quer mesmo saber?? – falou, aumentando o tom de voz

- Claro, Hermione! – disse Harry

- Pois foi você!! – gritou ela

- Eu?! – indagou Harry, chocado, esbugalhando os olhos – Que foi que eu te fiz?

- Nada!! E esse é o problema!! – disse a morena, á beira da histeria

- Não to te entendendo, Mione... – disse Harry, balançando a cabeça com olhar confuso – Você está naqueles dias, é? – sussurrou com ar conspiratório

- NÃO!! – gritou Hermione, corando – Será que você não entende, é??

- Não vou entender se você não explicar!

- Mas é difícil explicar, Harry – o olhou com expressão deprimida

Harry olhou nos olhos de Hermione e percebeu ali, algo que não tinha percebido antes, havia decepção neles... Chegou perto de Hermione e a abraçou de novo, o mesmo aroma delicioso subindo ao seu nariz. _Como eu a decepcionei? _Perguntou-se

No abraçou de Harry, Hermione se sentia segura, protegida contra todo o mal que pudesse haver ao redor, suspirou e tremeu sobre o contato do corpo dele sobre o seu

- Hermione... – sussurrou meio embevecido, Harry – Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa – como se não bastasse, acrescentou – Sempre estarei com você, sempre, não tenha medo...

Hermione deu um longo suspiro e em um murmúrio confessou:

- Te amo...

Uma lágrima surgiu em seus olhos, e ao se separar um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos, ela escorreu.

Harry olhou para Hermione meio aparvalhado e enxugou a lágrima. Essa confissão tocou fundo nele, em seu coração. Hermione o ama. E ele a magoou ao ficar com Kimberly, ao contrário dos boatos que rolavam e que de certa Hermione ouviu, ele não estava namorando Kimberly, apenas tinham trocado uns beijos, ele não estava confiante de que sentia algo por Kim, por isso resolveu não arriscar.

Mas mesmo querendo evitar sofrimento para Kimberly e ele, com isso, mesmo sem querer, acabou ferindo Hermione. _Logo Hermione... _lamentou-se ele, acabou magoando logo quem mais gostava no mundo inteiro, e isso doeu mais do que qualquer dor que já sentiu, e também foi o motivo de deixar cair uma lágrima enquanto a puxava para outro abraço e se perdia na suavidade da sua pele e em seu cheiro...

Ainda estava abraçado à Hermione quando ouviram vários passos, viraram-se, Rony, Gina, Neville, Lilá e Parvati desciam as escadas, Rony e Gina desciam conversando alegremente, Lilá e Parvati tentavam, em vão, maquiar-se às pressas para a primeira aula do dia, que julgavam estarem atrasadas, já Neville parecia que ainda estava dormindo, os cabelos bagunçados

Soltaram-se e olharam os amigos

- Não vai ter aula – disse Harry laconicamente – Flitwick está doente...

- O que?? – soltou Lilá, em choque

– E toda essa correria foi à toa? – aumentou Parvati

- Acho que sim, garotaaaaaas... – disse Neville, bocejando

- Aff – falou Lilá – Vamos Parvy, vamos nos arrumar no banheiro feminino

E saíram pelo quadro da mulher gorda, carregando desajeitadamente a grande maleta de maquiagem, seguidas por Neville que murmurou antes um bom dia para quem ficou na sala

- Er... acho que vou indo também... – falou timidamente Hermione, enxugando discretamente as lágrimas, se recompondo – Vem comigo, Ginny? – perguntou

- Vou sim, Mione... – disse a ruiva entendendo que Hermione queria conversar em particular – Tchau, garotos

- Tchau... – disse Rony, então virou-se para Harry – E aí cara? Bora tomar café da manhã?

- Droga, Rony, vocês estragaram tudo quando apareceram – disse Harry passando a mão na nuca, constrangido

- Estragamos? O que? – perguntou o ruivo, assustado

Harry suspirou

- Nada, esqueça... – falou meio cabisbaixo e depois acrescentou – Vamos, vamos sim, mas depois eu tenho que ter uma conversa séria com a Kim...

- Por falar em Kim... eu já soube, cara – disse Rony, batendo nas costas do amigo – Ela é a maior gata, parabéns

- É, é mesmo, mas às vezes só isso não basta, principalmente quando tem outras 'gatas' por aí com muito mais conteúdo – soltou Harry, refletindo

- É, tem razão... – disse Rony também refletindo – Por falar nisso, depois eu vou procurar a Lunazinha. Tô numa saudade da minha Di Lua – acrescentou, rindo

- Você e a Luna – disse Harry, rindo também – Taí um casal que eu nunca imaginaria se formar... assim como a Gina e o Draco.

Fazia um ano que na última batalha, a que Harry finalmente derrotou Voldemort, cumprindo a profecia, que Gina batalhava contra o pai de Draco, quando foi atingida perdendo o equilíbrio, caindo no chão e certamente seria atingida por uma maldição imperdoável, quando Draco apareceu e lhe salvou a vida, lutando contra o próprio pai e vencendo-o para protegê-la, na época ninguém entendeu esse ato de indulgência para com Gina, até que quatro meses atrás Draco confessou estar apaixonado por Gina, típico 'amor e ódio'. Fora difícil para Rony no começo, se não fosse pela ameaça de Gina de largar o time de quadribol se Rony não aceitasse o namoro, o ruivo não teria se conformado. Então Harry, Hermione, Rony e Draco selaram um acordo de paz. _Por Ginny_..., haviam dito.

A história do outro casal foi menos conturbada e mais simples, um belo dia, durante um trabalho em dupla, Rony olhou para Luna, Luna olhou para Rony, e no instante seguinte estavam se agarrando em plena biblioteca.

Harry e Hermione brincavam, chamando Draco e Gina de casal "Fire and Ice", e Rony e Luna de casal "Red Moon", Draco e Rony achavam isso o cúmulo do patético, mas Gina e Luna se encantaram com a idéia.

Depois de tomar café-da-manhã, Harry andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts a procura de Kim

O que acontecera mais cedo ainda estava firme em sua mente, e não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que Hermione confessara

_Te amo_, havia dito ela, isso chocou e ao mesmo tempo regozijou Harry, não entendia o porquê, mas ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Hermione o fez refletir em relação à amiga

_Hermione..._pensou ele, ela sempre esteve lá, sempre, e o ajudou tanto, sempre confiou nele, sabia que a morena confiaria a vida dela nas mãos dele se fosse preciso, e agora, entregara o seu coração a ele, incondicionalmente, e sofria, por achar que não era correspondida e que nunca seria

Mas aí estava algo a se pensar, ate que ponto gostava de Hermione? Poderia retribuir o seu amor?

Algo era mais que certo, nunca sentira por ninguém o que sentia por Hermione, a prezava mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa, sentia necessidade de protegê-la, de cuidar dela, de estar com ela, e como adorava o cheiro do cabelo dela... adorava até as três pintinhas que tinha no braço, uma do lado da outra... adorava o modo como os olhos dela brilhavam quando tinha uma idéia... ou como ela mordia o lábio inferior quando estava confusa ou nervosa, nossa, ele ia aos céus a cada vez que ela fazia isso...o jeito como ela mexia no cabelo e o colocava atrás da orelha ate quando não tinha necessidade... a verdade era que amava tudo que Hermione fazia e era, ate o seu jeito mandão em relação aos estudos, ele amava, tudo que ela fazia parecia tão lindo...tão certo...

Ela era sem dúvida alguém muito especial, e merecia ter alguém que valorizasse tudo isso, alguém que entendesse seu desespero quando se aproximava alguma prova, alguém que entendesse a sua indignação quando se quebrava uma regra, alguém que entendesse sua mania de estudo e suas freqüentes insistências para que quem ela gosta estude também, alguém que entendesse o jeito como ela exagerava às vezes no jeito de ser a consciência e a razão das pessoas, alguém que aceitasse as horas que passava na biblioteca pesquisando algo para um trabalho que só seria entregue quatro semanas depois e que ainda a acompanhasse na pesquisa, mesmo achando aquilo um exagero, alguém que ficasse até altas horas com ela terminando uma redação, enfim...alguém como ele, ora! Mas mesmo se não aprovasse o cara que Hermione escolhesse para namorar, ou que o odiasse por não ser perfeito para ela, ou que em sua opinião não tivesse essas ou qualidades suficientes para ser um bom namorado para ela, ele iria entender, ele iria querer que ela fosse feliz, mesmo não aceitando aquela pessoa para ela, porque afinal, isso é o verdadeiro ...

Como um soco, a verdade o atingiu. Harry não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou em estado de choque, mas quando 'acordou', um sorriso franco e auspicioso brotou em seu rosto. _Como pudera ser tão burro?! Tudo esteve bem na minha frente, ao alcance de meus olhos ou de quem quisesse ver, mas como não enxerguei? Sempre esteve ali, ali, para mim!!_

Agora realmente precisava achar Kim...

Salão Comunal da Grifinória, horas depois

- Eu contei tudo, Ginny, tudo – dizia Hermione à Gina – Agora ele já sabe a verdade...

- Nossa, você foi mesmo corajosa, eu não sei se teria coragem de confessar pra um garoto que eu estou apaixonada por ele...

- Eu também achava isso, mas... – dizia Hermione, lembrando-se da conversa com Harry – Mas quando estava lá, nos braços dele, me amoleci e...quando dei por mim...já havia contado...

- E como foi a reação dele? O que ele disse? – perguntou a ruiva, ansiosa

- Não sei... – suspirou Hermione – Eu...eu fui embora com você antes que ele me dissesse algo...

- Nhê? – chocou-se Gina – Co..como assim, você não esperou ele lhe responder? Ficou louca? Vai que ele iria lhe confessar que era recíproco o sentimento?

- Não acredito que isso aconteceria, Gin – disse a morena, desolada – Se sentisse algo por mim, não estaria namorando a Taylor...

- Bom, acho que em algo eu posso te alegrar... Eu estava esperando que ele mesmo lhe contasse, mas, pelo visto ele não o fez – disse Gina num sorriso – Primeiramente, ele nunca esteve namorando a Kim...

- Não?! – espantou-se Hermione – Então eu me desfiz em lágrimas à toa?

- Bom, nem tão à toa assim... Ele não estava namorando a Kimberly, eles só tinham ficado...

- E essa é a notícia pra me alegrar? – ironizou a morena

- Essa não, mas a que eu vou dizer agora é... – disse Gina num sorriso, então respirou fundo e acrescentou: - Agora a pouco, Harry conversou com Kim, disse que havia se enganado, que, segundo as próprias palavras dele, descobriu que em seu coração havia espaço para apenas uma única garota, e que esse espaço já estava ocupado pela mais especial que existe e que, lamentava mas não era ela... E adivinha quem é??

- Ahhh não, Gi, você não deveria ter me dito isso – disse Hermione, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida – Quem é? Sempre soube que aquela Ruth vivia chamando-o pra sair e...

- Ô bocó, é óbvio que ele está falando de você, né? – disse a ruiva, separando a franja da amiga e estapeando sua testa – Acorda Hermione, é você quem ele ama!

- Primeiro, não estapeie mais a minha testa, não não – disse a morena, franzindo a testa e balançando o dedo de um lado pro outro – Segundo, você está delirando! Não acredito que seja eu, por acaso ele falou meu nome?

- Não, mas a ficha caiu para Kim, tanto que ela perguntou se era você – continuou Gina sem se abalar – e ele não disse nada, portanto não negou e quem cala consente...

- Não disse nada por que não queria me envolver nessa história, ora!

- Claro que não, Mione! – disse Gina, impacientando-se – Se fosse por isso, então porque ele falou para ela que não conseguiria ficar com ela sabendo que você o amava, pois além de tudo o que sentia por você, ele não conseguiria ficar com ela te vendo sofrer, hein?

- Ele falou o quê?? - indagou Hermione, furiosa

- Epa – exclamou Gina, fazendo uma careta muito engraçada – Acho que acabei de falar algo que realmente não devia...

- Oh é, tem razão, não devia ter me contado, por que agora, aquele quatro-olhos duma figa vai ver só!! – disse uma colérica Hermione se levantando e saindo, deixando Gina sozinha e com um sorriso no rosto. Seu plano havia dado impecavelmente certo.

* * *

Hermione andava pisando duro, quando encontrou Rony passeando, distraidamente, olhando o teto

- Ronald!! – gritou ela

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!! – se assustou Rony, deixando cair os livros que carregava

- Cadê ele, Rony?? – disse a morena, com um olhar flamejante, andando até o amigo

- Arf, arf, Hermione, arf – dizia o ruivo arfando, com a mão no peito se recuperando do susto – Tá doida, tá? Acha que tem o direito de sair por aí assustando os outros para se divertir sem pensar que eles podem enfartar e morr...

- Não tenho tempo para seus melodramas, Rony, diga agora, onde ele está?

- Ele quem, ó ser agressivo?

- Seu amiguinho, Harry Potter!!

Rony pressentiu o perigo e recuou

- Bom, seja lá qual for o motivo de todo esse seu ataque, eu acho melhor não falar, você está um pouco descontrolada, deve ser sua TPM que já chegou e...

- RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!! – gritou Hermione em alto e bom som, interrompendo Rony novamente

Rony se assustou, soltou outro grito e gaguejou:

- T..tá bom, e..ele disse qu..que ia pra..praticar defesa na sa..sala precisa...

- Ótimo! – falou a morena entre dentes e saiu firme novamente, deixando um Rony para trás, amedrontado, porém sorrindo, estava tudo correndo como o planejado, Gina e ele já haviam feito sua parte, agora era com Harry.

* * *

Harry se virou num pulo quando a porta da sala precisa se abriu com brusquidão e um grito veio a seus ouvidos:

- HARRY JAMES POTTER!!

Fechou os olhos, era agora ou nunca. Quando planejou tudo com Rony e Gina sabia que Hermione ficaria irritada com alguma insinuação de Gina e iria atrás dele para tirar satisfações, portanto Rony deveria aparecer em seu caminho para indicar qual direção seguir e, então, ela viria até ele, mas não estava preparado para a conversa que queria ter com ela, mas arranjaria forças, tinha de arranjar, da sua coragem agora dependia o que aconteceria com Hermione e ele, não poderia fraquejar justo agora, não se perdoaria se a perdesse

- Olá, Hermione – disse ele num tom de voz baixo, o rosto sério

- Posso saber por que disse aquilo à Kimberly Taylor? – indagou, aborrecida

- O que, exatamente, acha que disse?

- Que não ficaria com ela, por que não conseguiria encarar a sua consciência lhe dizendo que eu não conseguiria conviver com isso!!

- Eu não disse isso... – respondeu, tranqüilo

- Oh sim, disse sim – disse a morena, ameaçadoramente – Escute, eu não preciso da sua piedade!!

- Piedade? – agora sim estava confuso

- Isso mesmo, eu não quero sua compaixão, e não vou aceitar que sinta dó de mim!! Dó da pobre amiga, que não tem os sentimentos correspondidos. Por mais que a sua consciência esteja pesada, isso eu não vou admitir!! – gritou Hermione, lágrimas quentes escorrendo por seu delicado rosto

- Me ouça, Mione, minha consciência não está pesada – falou Harry, com voz aveludada, aproximando-se de Hermione

- Que se dane a sua consciência! – continuou ela, perdendo as forças

- Concordo... – disse Harry mais perto ainda, com expressão sonhadora

- E...e...e não pense que só porque confessei que te amo eu vou deixar que você abuse disso para me fazer de gato e sapato, o ajudando em trabalhos ou coisa do tipo – disse Hermione num sussurro fraco

- Não planejava fazer isso, mas você sempre ajuda mesmo, assim que eu faço uma carinha como essa – disse ele, a puxando para perto enquanto fazia uma carinha muito fofa de carente - E eu não falei pra Kim que sinto piedade de você, foi tudo uma mentirinha boa pra te trazer até aqui...

- Acho bom mesmo – disse ela num soluço, se deixando levar pelos braços de Harry

- Mas no momento, estou planejando fazer uma outra coisa, algo que espero que você goste – disse o moreno enquanto enxugava todas as lágrimas do rosto de Hermione

- E o que é? – murmurou ela, trêmula

- Te beijar...

Harry abaixou a cabeça em direção aos cheios lábios de Hermione, ela, entorpecida por ele, apenas fechou os olhos e entreabriu a boca. O beijo começou lento, delicado, como se Harry estivesse beijando uma estátua de farinha, que podia se desmanchar ao mais leve toque, um beijo doce, carregado de puro amor, um beijo que ambos aproveitaram com nostalgia. Quando a língua de Harry adentrou a boca de Hermione e encontrou a dela o beijo se tornou ávido, com movimentos fortes, cada um querendo obter o máximo do outro. A mão de Harry que se encontrava em suas costas, desceu ate a cintura a puxando com vigor para si, Hermione estremeceu e subiu uma de suas mãos à nuca do rapaz, arranhando-a levemente, o fazendo soltar um sonoro suspiro e apertar-se mais à ela, o coração acelerado. Hermione tremia, e uma onda tão grande da mais completa felicidade a invadiu, a fazendo perder todo o sentido de tempo e espaço fora dos braços de Harry, passeando a mão por um de seus ombros largos e peitoral

O beijo parou quando sentiram a falta de oxigênio, seus peitos arfavam, buscando ar, mas em seus olhos havia muito brilho... um brilho característico dos apaixonados...

- Te amo... – murmurou sinceramente Harry, convicto, suspirando embevecido enquanto a abraçava com carinho, um carinho agora, muito além do carinho de amigo

Hermione nunca achou que existisse tamanha felicidade para um único ser humano como a que sentiu nesse momento, sorriu radiante e disse:

- Te amo também...

Pronto, o amor deles estava completo, e nada poderia ser mais perfeito para ambos, trocaram outro beijo para selar o namoro e de mãos dadas saíram rumo ao salão comunal para comunicar aos amigos

Quando dois corações se completam, realmente há muito amor.

Amor.


End file.
